Let's Calm Down and Talk
by EtheralEvanescence
Summary: Levy is pregnant! Gajeel freaked out, and went to Juvia for advice (at three A.M I might add), because who besides Levy has he ever really felt close to? Contains Gale, Gruvia, and GajeelxJuvia friendship. Rated T for potty-mouths. NEW CHAPTER! Levy goes into Labour while Gajeel is on a solo mission. BUT HE CAN'T JUST MISS THE BIRTH!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's a nice little one-shot for you guys in wich a lot happens in a very small amount of writing.**

**This is mostly about Gajeel and Juvia's friendship (I can't resist) but it also contains some Gruvia and a lot of Gale, especially near the end :)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by the ever-so-amazing Hiro Mashima, and not me (sobs)**

**Let's Calm Down and Talk**

_I need to talk to you. Meet me at Magnolia Park. Now. Please._

Juvia stared down at her glowing text lacrima in the darkness. And stared for a few more seconds before shaking her head and thinking. The whole text itself sounded unusually urgent, but the word _please_ stuck out to her like a sore thumb. Gajeel never said please to anyone, ever. If he was texting it to her at 3 in the morning, then something happened, and she really did need to meet him right away. Juvia glanced over at her sleeping Gray-sama before rolling out of their bed as silently as she could.

"Cmm beck ta bedd Juviuh..." Gray mumbled, half-asleep. Juvia slipped on a coat and walked back over to him.

"Juvia needs to go for a moment, Gray-sama, but she promises everything is fine. She'll be back soon." Juvia leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Love you."

Gray responded with snores and Juvia left the room.

Outside, Magnolia was covered with snow. It was March, a little late for snow, but Juvia had no qualms with it. Snow was just ice after all, and ice was Gray-sama, but she wasn't really thinking about that right now. Instead her head was running in circles over what could _possibly_ be wrong with her oldest friend. Was he hurt? No, Lilly would have taken him to the guild's infirmary if it was really that bad. Maybe Gajeel had gotten in a _really_ bad fight with Levy? No, he couldn't have been back from his latest mission for more than a few minutes and at 3am, that wasn't really enough time for a full-blown argument.

Just as Juvia's imagination ran wild and she started to panic, she arrived at Magnolia park. There was Gajeel, sitting on a bench under the giant tree, not wearing a coat. Juvia momentarily forgot that _he_ had texted _her_ and and she trudged over to her friend, leaving a trail through the snow behind her.

"_Gajeel-kun!" _She exclaimed. "Why aren't you wearing a coat? It's not even 30 degrees out here, you're going to freeze!" Juvia scolded. "Juvia has told you a million times, that if Gajeel-kun is going to put himself in death's way on every mission he takes, the least he can do for Juvia is take better care of himself on normal days!" Juvia plopped down next to the Dragonslayer. "Honestly, Gajeel-kun, Juvia doesn't…" Juvia trailed off, because it was then that Juvia noticed exactly how Gajeel was sitting. He was slumped forward with his elbows on his knees, and instead of his usual glare, his face was blank.

"Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked seriously. "Gajeel-kun. Are you-"

"Levy's pregnant." He said. His voice lacked any emotion whatsoever. He sounded dead. Juvia's eyes widened. Oh. _Oh_. It took a second for it to sink in, but once it did, Juvia didn't really see the problem. Even if Gajeel would never admit it, Juvia was pretty sure he'd eventually want some kid to be proud of. She was aware that Gajeel and Levy weren't married; that might cause some talk, but not for the people that actually mattered, and Gajeel and Levy had been together for _years_. Juvia was kind of sheepish to admit it, but she (and everyone else) kind of figured that Gajeel and Levy's first child would be an accident. Cana actually had a betting pool on it.

Juvia bit the inside of her lip to hold back her smile at the thought of little children running around the guild. She would be an _aunt. _"So…" She started solemnly. "Who's the Father?"

Gajeel's head snapped up at this, and his expression was absolutely _livid_. "Damnit Juvia, this isn't the time to be joking around!"

Juvia placed a delicate hand over her lips. "Of course. Juvia is sorry." She took a deep breath. "So what's the problem?" She asked calmly.

"I just told you, Rainwoman! Shrimp. Is. Pregnant. As in, there's a kid inside her! _My _kid. What the _hell_ am I gonna do?"

Juvia sighed and put her arms around Gajeel, letting his head rest on her shoulder. He let out a shaking breath and she put a soothing hand on the back of his neck. She didn't like seeing him this weak. "I'm fucked." he growled out.

"No you're not." Juvia said. "Everything is going to be fine, Gajeel-kun is just upset because it was a shock." They sat like that in the snow for a few minutes until Juvia felt Gajeel had calmed down.

"What does Levy-chan think about this whole thing?" Juvia asked quietly, angling her head so that it was towards his ear. Not that she had to, he would have heard her anyway. But the Dragonslayer did not respond. "Gajeel-kun?"

"I kinda don't know." he said. He kept his head on her shoulder, avoiding her face.

Juvia's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you don't know?" Juvia asked. "Didn't you talk to her?"

He didn't reply. "Gajeel-kun!" The water-mage said sharply, pulling up her friend's head so he was at eye level with her. "What. Do you mean. 'You don't know?'"

"I kind of freaked out when she told me." he said. Apparently he was going to give her the smallest amount of information possible. She glared at him, and he flinched marginally. "I didn't really talk to her about it." He let out. "I...might have just...leftwithoutsayinganything." He said the last part all in a rush, but Juvia heard it perfectly fine, even without Dragon-slayer ears. "Gajeel" Juvia growled. "What were you _thinking_!?" Gajeel tried to look away, but Juvia grabbed his chin between her fingers and thumb and forced his to meet her gaze. When Juvia dropped the honorific, he knew she meant business. "Levy-chan is probably terrified! You just left without saying _anything!?_" Juvia's eye twitched as she tried to contain her boiling rage. "She's so vulnerable right now, and she was probably already worried about your reaction, and you **left** _without saying _**anything**? What is _wrong_ with you? Levy probably thinks that you're leaving her! Because of the pregnancy! Or is Gajeel-kun too dense to even consider what she must be going through?"

"Levy knows better than that." Gajeel told her.

"Not when she's like this she doesn't! Gajeel-kun doesn't understand how cold he can seem sometimes does he? What else is she going to think in this situation?"

Gajeel's face fell. He looked genuinely hurt. "I'd never leave her." He said.

"Then go talk to her about it before she has an emotional breakdown!" Juvia let go of his face and pushed him to his feet." He started walking forward before breaking into a run towards the house he shared with his girlfriend. "And wear a coat next time!" Juvia called angrily after him. She couldn't believe what Gajeel had done. He really was an _idiot _sometimes. The rain-woman sighed and leaned back against the bench. Being angry always exhausted her, and it didn't help that is was almost four in the morning. It took a few minutes for her to notice just how cold she was getting. Her nose seemed frozen and she was sure her cheeks were rosy with the weather. Juvia yawned and stood up to walk back to her apartment and her Gray-sama. She really was excited for Levy's pregnancy. (not to mention she was pleased that Gajeel had chosen to talk to _her_ about it.) She'd keep it a secret for as long as Gajeel and Levy wanted it so, but she was sure that the whole thing would make everyone happy once they both calmed down. After all, since when did babies fail to make anyone smile?

As she turned around a corner smiling at the thoughts of snow and babies, Juvia almost ran into none other than Gray Fullbuster, shirtless. What was it with the men in her life and their obsession with freezing to death?

"Gray-sama." Juvia said, surprised.

"Juvia. You didn't leave a note." Gray said, catching his breath. Apparently he'd been running. "I didn't know where you'd gone." His gaze hardened. "You _always_ leave a note."

Juvia's eyes widened. "Ahh, Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama, but there was an emergency and Juvia had to go. She thought she told you she was leaving."

"If my eyes aren't open, then I'm not awake, and I'm not gonna hear you."

Juvia smiled slightly. "Juvia is sorry for worrying Gray-sama, but everything's fine now. Juvia's just kind of tired at this point. Does Gray-sama mind if we go home now and talk about this later?" she asked hopefully.

Gray sighed and turned to walk home. "Leave a note next time. Please. I get freaked out when you up and leave without saying anything, like you were hurt or something." _That's how Levy-chan probably felt._ Juvia thought. She was momentarily reminded of the idiocy of her friend but then she smiled. She knew that in her fiance's case, it was just his way of saying he cared.

"Gray-samaaa!" Juvia called and she ran to catch up with him. "Wait for Juvia! She's cold and she needs you to warm her up!"

"What am _I_ supposed to do?" he asked irritably. He didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night, especially without a good reason.

"Juvia want's you to hold her." Juvia said simply, skipping up in front of Gray and standing in front of him.

"What?" The ice mage questioned.

Juvia smiled and threw her arms around Gray, kissing him briefly before pulling back. "Warm Juvia up, Gray-sama." she murmured, before running off home ahead of _him_. Gray stood there for a second before sprinting after her.

"Wait, Juvia!" He called and she sped up. "You better not fall asleep when we get home!"

Juvia laughed and ran through the falling snow, her one true love behind her and her friends on her mind. Her life was perfect, and she was happy.

Gajeel stood in front of his door. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to say. Did he even _want_ the kid? He didn't need to think about the answer to that. Of course he wanted it, it was shrimp's kid. But what exactly were they gonna do about it? Even if he wanted it, he wasn't ready to be a dad. He'd probably be the worst dad ever and then _Levy_ would leave _him_. That thought sent him back to his girlfriend, and Juvia's words.

_Levy probably thinks that you're leaving her!_

Gajeel opened the door and glanced around the living room. Levy was sitting on the couch, crying.

_Damnit he made her cry__**.**_

"Levy." he said. She jumped just slightly when she heard his voice, resulting in a hiccup (that was absolutely _NOT_ adorable because the Iron Dragonslayer did not notice adorable things) and she turned to face him. Her big brown eyes were overflowing with tears and her face was red from sobbing.

_Why did he always manage to screw things up. If Juvia drowned him for this, he'd probably deserve it._

"Gajeel," she gasped, hurriedly wiping the tears from her eyes, as if that would make him think that she hadn't been crying. "I didn't see you come back." There was piercing silence for a few minutes, as Gajeel stood over her curled up on the couch with a box of tissues. "Sorry." Levy whispered. Gajeel's eye twitched.

"For what?" He let out, as calmly as possible.

"For- For all of this." Levy mumbled weakly. She looked as if she was about to cry again. "For letting this happen. I should have been more careful. I shouldn't be putting you through this when-"

"Stop." Levy looked up at the Dragonslayer with wide eyes. "Just STOP okay? Why the hell are you going on about this like it's all your fucking fault?" He yelled.

"I...I just.."

"It's _not_ your fault? Okay? It's both of ours. It's _our_ problem now to, and _we're_ gonna have to deal with it! So don't try to take all the damn blame your-self!" Gajeel was breathing heavily through his nose now. Odd, how he could fight dragons without breaking a sweat but yelling at his girlfriend for 30 seconds left him winded.

"But...you don't like kids…" the bookworm said.

Gajeel breathed out. "No, I don't. But this is _our _kid. It's gonna be able to kick flame-brain's ass by the time it's three."

"You...ran off. When I told you." The solid-script mage murmured.

Gajeel ran a hand through his untamed black hair and plopped down next to her on the couch. "I freaked out, okay? Sorry. But you shoulda known not to drop a bombshell like that when I've been on a mission for the past goddamn week." It was quite, as it was before, if only slightly less painful. "How long have you known?"

"The night before you left for the mission. Lilly knew to."

"_What?_"

"He wasn't supposed to." Levy said quickly. "He came home before you and saw the test."

"Well, I'll give it to that damn exceed, he's good at keeping a secret. How far along?"

"Three weeks"

Gajeel sighed and covered his eyes with one hand. "Who else knows?"

"Umm...well...Lucy. So uh, probably Natsu too. And Happy...so…" Levy trailed off.

"Everyone."

"Probably, yeah."

"Tch. And Rain-woman thought she was gonna have to keep it a secret." Gajeel scoffed.

"Is that where you went earlier? To go see Juvia?" the smaller blunette asked curiously.

"Yeah. I needed to talk to someone who was… neutral, I guess, and she was the closest I could get. Plus she seems to know too much about all that kid stuff, not that she actually told me anything useful."

"What do you mean?"

"All she really did was calm me down just so she could yell at me and send me back here." The dragonslayer said.

"She yelled at you?" Levy asked, wide-eyed. She knew that it took a lot for the water mage to get angry at the people she cared about. She also knew that Juvia was very scary when she did yell.

"Yeah. She was pissed that I 'left while you were feelin all vulnerable' or somethin like that" The dragonslayer drawled.

Levy snuggled closer to Gajeel. "See, that's why I like her." Levy hesitated. "So, we're

okay?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." he said. Levy took that as a yes.

They sat the on the couch for a very long time, slowly drifting to sleep in each others arms. When Levy was almost out, she was shaken by a deep voice and a comforting rumbling in the chest that she lay against.

"I'm not gonna leave you, by the way. Ever. I can't believe you'd even think that. I thought you had more faith in me."

"I was freaking out to." Levy mumbled, still half-asleep. "Sorry"

"Yeah, _that_ I'll let you be sorry for, Shrimp."

"I love you to Gajeel."

**This is my second GajeelxJuvia bro fic, and in since in the first one Gajeel was the one to comfort Juvia, I decided to switch it up a bit. That's right, I live on the wild side.**

**This takes place in March, despite the snow, because I want Gajeel and Levy's babies to be born in December, so that was the latest I could push it. And they're having twins, a boy and a girl.**

**So yeah. I hope you enjoyed! It seems kind of rushed to me but please let me know what you think with some reviews, or if you have any suggestions on how I could improve :)**

**-Rain&amp;Snow**


	2. Chapter 2

**GUYS I'M UPDATING YAY! This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I've made it a two-shot after this idea came to mind. I'm sorry this second chapter is so short.**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

Gajeel counted out the Jewels he had earned as he exited the town hall. He'd gotten a lot, especially for how easy a job it had been, even for a solo mission. The mayor had gone on and on about how many Vulcans were harassing the town, and how he'd pay so much money to get rid of them all. In reality, there had only been about a dozen. Not that he was complaining. As much as Gajeel loved a good fight, in this situation the easier the job, the sooner he could get home to his girlfriend. His pregnant girlfriend, by eight months.

As he walked towards the train station, Gajeel's portable communication lacrima started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and accepted the call. MiraJane's smiling face showed up. She was in the guild hall, and many of his guildmates were rushing around in the background.

"Ahh, Gajeel, I'm glad you picked up." she said brightly.

"What do you want Mira?" Gajeel asked, holding the lacrima in his palm. Seriously, did she expect him to think she was just checking up? He wasn't stupid, nor was he keen on wasting time.

"Ahh, well, I just thought you'd want to know, since you're away on a mission and all." She said, still smiling. Wendy's voice called from the infirmary for Gray to get her some ice chips, and the Master told Jet to please go fetch Porlyusica, if he could.

"Get to the point." Gajeel said, tapping his foot impatiently. He was going to miss his train. He swore The stripper had probably frozen Salamander. Or, y'know, Salamander had burned Stripper. Or Stone-eyes had killed was hard to guess at his guild.

"You see, Levy-san has gone into early labor." Mira chippered.

"...What?" There was no way. That was. What?

"We didn't really have time to get her to the hospital, since it all happened very quickly, but Wendy-chan is here, and hopefully Porlyusica will get here soon."

Gajeel blinked.

"Of course, on the bright side, we'll all get so seen the baby sooner. It'll probably be here when you get back, isn't that nice?"

"She's having the baby right now?" Gajeel said dumbly. "As in, at this very moment, while we are talking?"

"Mmhm." Mira answered, still smiling. A scream sounded from the guild's infirmary.

Levy's scream.

Gajeel shot off, shoving the lacrima back in his pocket, or dropping it, or shattering it in his hand, He really couldn't tell. Levy was having the kid now. Early. He wasn't there.

He had to be there.

The guild-hall came into sight, and he pushed himself to move even faster, before slamming open the doors, pausing for only a millisecond to asses the chaotic state of his guild.

"Oh, Gajeel, you're here." Mira said, glancing up from the bar. "You got here very quickly, Levy is-"

He didn't wait to hear the end of it, and he didn't have to.

A scream, louder than any Gajeel had imagined, and he rushed back to the infirmary, shoving someone out of his way as he went, and he slammed open the door to that.

Several things he processed in a matter of seconds. Levy was lying on the bed tensely, breathing heavily in between groans of pain. But she seemed more annoyed and frustrated than in pain, honestly. Porlyusica was standing in front of her, looking even more irritated, and telling her to push _just once more._ Wendy was standing nearby as well, grasping Levy's right hand in both of hers. Juvia was there, swirling water around in a basin, and Salamander was holding a controlled flame near it to warm it up with a focused expression on his face. (How was _Nastu _creating a controlled flame?)

All of this the Iron Dragonslayer realized, before Levy let out another scream, the worse he had heard so far, and he saw a head.

Gajeel promptly fainted.

When Gajeel woke, he was in the main room of the guild hall, propped up on a chair and a table. Lisanna was sitting next to him, and smiled when he blinked. All the earlier ruckus had seemed to die down, and no one was crying, unless you counted Mira, who was obviously shedding tears of joy as she bounced up and down and tried not to squeal. That was a good sign, but still…

"Is Levy okay?" He asked the younger Strauss, who was still sitting patiently, waiting for him to say something.

"She fine" Lisanna

Juvia was standing next to Levy, who still lie on the bed. Juvia was holding a bundle in her arms. "Oh, um, Gajeel-kun. Juvia was waiting with you, but then… you know, there were babies, and…" She shrugged delicately, careful not to disrupt the bundle, as if he would understand. And he did. Crazy Rain-woman and her mommy-instincts.

"Wait…" Gajeel said quietly. "You said babies. As in...more than one?"

Levy smiled then, eyes warm. "Twins." She said faintly, but with so much love. It was then that Gajeel noticed the second bundle, in her arms. Two. Twins. Gajeel stood, dumbstruck, staring at his mate, and his...children. His children. He was a father. Of twins.

"Well are you gonna come see them or are you just gonna stand there like an idiot?" Levy smirked (or tried to. She couldn't really pull off the smirking with the exhaustion.)

Gajeel tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. He took a few steps forward, until he was standing by the bed as well, opposite of Juvia.

"A girl and a boy." Levy said.

"This is your son." Juvia said, leaning over to hand her bundle to her friend. Gajeel took a quick step back. Juvia smiled and Levy giggled.

"Is the mighty Dragonslayer afraid of his own baby?" Levy asked, still suppressing her laugh.

"I'm _not _scared of it." Gajeel defended. "It just looks like I'm gonna break it. It's tiny as fuck." Juvia gasped, and Levy got a very frightening look on her face. "What?"

"You can't swear in front of a baby!" Juvia said, wide eyed.

"What are you talking about? They're not gonna remember anything from now." Gajeel said.

"I read up on it Gajeel. A baby starts to develop language as soon as it can distinguish what it hears. There will be _no _swearing for a very long time."

"You're kidding me." Gajeel said flatly. There was no way she expected him to _not _swear. Some words were just part of his language, part of who he _was. _Asking him to stop swearing was like asking him to stop being a dragonslayer. It was impossible.

Levy sighed. "Just come hold your daughter Gajeel."

"It's my daughter." Gajeel said, walking forward. "And my son. My kids. I'm a dad."

"Yeah." Levy said, adjusting herself upright so she could pass the child to her boyfriend. Carefully, terrified, he held his baby in his strong arms as gently as it could. It gave off an air of breakable-ness, but somehow he couldn't call it weak.

A little girl. His daughter. She looked so much like her mother, with soft, fair skin and delicate features. But she had a tuft of already unruly black hair that was his. When she opened her eyes, they were Levy's as well, and when she she opened her small pink lips in a yawn, he saw she had _teeth. Fangs,_ to be specific.

"Shrimp, she had fangs." Gajeel said in wonder not taking his eyes off his little girl.

"They both do." Levy smiled. "They're getting ready to be little dragonslayers."

Gajeel's head snapped up. "Lemme see!" He said, stepping towards Juvia, who still held the boy.

"Give her to Levy-chan first." Juvia said, nodding towards the little girl. Gajeel considered holding both of them, but then he remembered they were both supposed to be very breakable, even if they did have fangs, and he didn't want to risk hurting his offspring. He gently gave his daughter to Levy, and took his son from Juvia.

Blue hair like Levy, but tan skin and harsher features, paired with red eyes. He smiled up at Gajeel, and he had fangs to. Gajeel sat down next to Levy and breathed out. His children and his mate, all together. He was a father. He glanced away from his newborns for a moment to lean over and kiss Levy on the cheek. "I love you." he said. His voice was rough with what was definately not tears threatening to overflow, because the mighty Iron Dragonslayer did _not _cry.

"I love you too." Levy murmured, her eyes never leaving their newborn son and daughter, speaking to all three of them.

It was then that the door opened and Wendy walked in, quickly slamming the door behind her and leaning against it in exhaustion, seeing as the entire guild was fighting to get into the infirmary and see the new kids (the door was guarded by Titania of course.)

_Was it just Gajeel, or was there a terrifying surplus of blunettes in this room? Him and his daughter were outnumbered._

" Oh, good, Gajeel is awake." Wendy said, walking over and wiping a few stray hairs out of her face (it had grown back out a bit, and held back in a single ponytail.) "I just came to check up on you and the babies." She smiled down at them. "May I hold them?" She asked.

"Of course." Levy replied.

"_No_." Gajeel nearly growled, and Wendy took a step back.

"What do you mean no?" Levy asked, arching a brow at her boyfriend's ridiculousness.

"Just...no." He said, looking a bit confused himself.

"Why not?" Levy asked.

"...What if...they get hurt?" The kurogane suggested, pouting

"But Juvia-san got to hold them." Wendy complained timidly.

Gajeel considered. "That's...different, okay?"

"Don't worry Wendy-chan,." Levy consoled. "Just wait a few weeks, you know how he is. And you can hold them when he's not looking. You helped birth them after all."

"What do you mean "How I am?'" Gajeel demanded.

"Overprotective." Levy answered bluntly.

"Possessive." Juvia added.

"Stubborn?" Wendy said, smiling just a little bit.

"I- I am not!" Gajeel insisted.

"Yes you are." Juvia grinned. "Don't be ashamed Gajeel-kun, we've all accepted it."

"And we all love you for it." Levy told him, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

He was losing this battle, wasn't he? And they were _patronizing _him. Gajeel sighed.

He really didn't care right now. He was a father. He had two children, and a beautiful mate. He had a guild, and a family, and _happiness _that came with it. If someone had told him years ago that he would have a life like this, he would have laughed in their face. And probably thrown them across the room. He had changed so much, and he couldn't be happier.

"Can we let the guild in now?" Levy asked, looking at Wendy. Apparently Porlyusica had left.

"Well, I suppose." She said, pursing her lips. "But we can't have too much chaos. And I'm not sure how well they'll react to not being allowed to hold them." Wendy was one of the calmer in her guild, and if she got a little pouty, there was no telling what someone like...well, someone like pretty much everyone else would do.

"They're so cute!" a sweet voice said, and everyone turned to see Mavis, as lovely as ever, smiling brightly.

"What are you doing here?" Levy asked. _And when did you get here. _she added mentally, but she knew that there was no point getting freaked out with the habits of the first master.

"I came to see the new ones, of course." Mavis answered, leaning over the infirmary bed. "Did you really think I would miss the birth of two more children?" She cooed down at the family for a few more minutes, before looking up slightly and blinking once, her expression troubled. "I have to go." She said sharply, and disappeared. (A/N Zeref time!)

It was then that their current master walked in, the _entire guild_ behind him. So much for Wendy's hopes of giving the new mother a little peace. Not that Anyone minded.

Every one cooed and smiled over the baby, and despite Gajeel's wishes, MiraJane had both the babies in her arms in under a minute. Which led to Lisanna holding them, then Lucy, then Juvia again, then Gray, then Cana, then Macao and Wakaba, then Erza, then Master, then… well you get the idea.

It was only several hours later that anyone realized the newborns had yet to be named.

**Bleh, sorry, I suck at endings. And beginning. Pretty much the only part I'm decent at is the climax of the story, and that is such a very small portion.**

**And Juvia is the only one besides Levy who Gajeel wants to let hold the kids. Why? Because she is his best friend and Gajeel is just too protective. It's not OOC if you look at it at the right angle and hold it up to the sun.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
